the Housewife of a Shinobi
by Tails42
Summary: Megumi as been stuck in a traditional family and had to lock away all of her gifts to please her family. However when she is married of to Kiba will those hidden gifts break free?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Candidates

On the outside there was nothing special about Megumi. She barely reached an average height, though she was average. Her eyes are a common brown color, and her hair is black and, just as shiny as the next girls. At a first glance nothing stood out about Megumi. Her outside appearance is nothing extraordinary; however, on the inside is a mind that could rival some of the most enlightened thinkers that lived through out history. She had learned to read by the time she was four. She could solve simply algebraic expressions by the age nine. She could speak foreign tongues by age twelve. Through Megumi never used her brain to its full potential. In fact she was rather ashamed of her intelligence. Megumi had been born into a very old, and traditional clan. A family that prided on their traditional values, the Tanaka clan Values such as; the first born son shall inherit, women must stand behind their husbands, and that men are superior to women in every way. So while most parents would feel blessed at having such a gifted child, and shower that said child with praise, Megumi was scolded for all of her accomplishments. Whenever Megumi showed any promise in anything other than housework and needlework her parents affection would quickly turned into detest. Megumi figured out that it was better to not show her true colors, and just let her family mold her in to the clan's version of the perfect daughter, lady, and soon wife.

Megumi was sitting at an oval table, listening to her parents and the matchmaker talk about her like she wasn't even there. Though it was her father that seemed to be doing the most of the talking, while the matchmaker was busily dotting down notes. "What about her cooking ability?" She asked.

"Megumi was practically raised in the kitchen. She can bake, fry, and grill just about anything. She must know at least fifty different recipes. I taught her myself", Megumi's mother answered as if it had been rehearsed.

"And what other household subjects has Megumi studied?" Came another question from the matchmaker after she had finish writing the previous answer down.

Now it was her father's turn to speak. "My daughter can sew, and knows how to do embroidery, and floral designs. She has been attending lessons on these subjects sense she was very small."

The matchmaker seemed to be very pleased with all of the answers she'd had been given so far. "Your daughter appears to be very well rounded. I must say it is so much easier to place a well-rounded girl than a closed minded one. Though tell me dear", The matchmaker said, for the first time directing her attention to Megumi. "How do you feel about getting married? Is there anything you want in a man?"

Although Megumi could feel her parents staring at her, their eyes telling her not to mess up, she kept her eyes respectfully lowered. "It will be an honor to be married to any honorable man. That is all I ask, to wed someone with honor." Though what Megumi really wanted to say was that she didn't wants anyone who where losing their teeth, and where bald.

The matchmaker smiled, telling Megumi that it was the answer she was looking for. From the seat next to her, her mother affectionately patted her hand. Everyone seated at the table was pleased, everyone except Megumi.

A few days later the Tanaka family where all sitting around their kitchen tables, happily reading all of the profiles of potential grooms, while Megumi was serving them tea. "Honey, what about this one, he's a hyuga?" Megumi's mother asked her husband.

Taking to profile out of his wife's hand he looked over the contents before shaking his head. It's no good, he's a branch member." Her father answered, setting that one down and picking out another one. "I'll only except a boys from other clans for possible son in-laws", He said. "So that cuts the candidates in about half." After another look at all of the profiles Megumi's father stated, "Only a handful of these boys are from the leaf village, all the others appear to live mostly in the mist or sand village."

Her mother looked up from a discarded profile and frowned. "Oh, but dear, don't you want our daughter to be near by, especially when we have grandchildren?" She asked.

Megumi's father paused in his reading to think. He would like to be able to visit his grandchildren whenever he wanted. While nodding, agreeing with his wife he said, "That will leave use with only three other choices." Slowly he picked up the right profiles. From her spot next to the kettle, Megumi glanced over her father's shoulder. She was starting to get nervous, as would anyone if they had no say in their future. "The Tanaka family will approve Nobou, a retired weapons master, Kiba inuzuka, the heir to the Inuzuka clan, and Kyo, a very promising chunin." Megumi's father selected before turning to his daughter, "Now it's up to them, weather or not they want to marry you." Megumi nodded, it was out of her hands.

Kiba groaned as he paced back and forth in his room, while Akamaru lay on his bed, watching him. His stupid clan and its stupid traditions, he kept saying in his head. He didn't want to get married yet. Kiba had just become a jounin, now wasn't a time to settle down. Now was the time to be going on advance mission and to push himself. Having a wife would just drag him down. If his sister wasn't a vet she could inherit the clan instead of him, sense she was the first-born. Letting out a light growl Kiba marched over to his desk where the profiles of many young women sat. All these girls seemed to be the same. They could all cook and sew. And just about all of the profiles said that their best quality was their obedience. Kiba smirked to himself, these girls sound just like a lap dog. With a heavy sigh Kiba picked up the last one that he hadn't looked at yet. Megumi Tanaka, age sixteen, Kiba read to himself. He picked up her picture that had came with the profile and flopped down on his bed next to Akamaru. This Megumi girl did look different than the others. Her face wasn't covered in layers of makeup like the other profile pictures. Nor did see seem like a complete airhead. Maybe there was still some hope in finding a fiancé that wouldn't just obey him like some mindless slave. He wanted a girl with a little spunk. "What do you think Akamaru?" Kiba asked, holding the picture in front of his dog's face. "Think you could live with this girl?' For if Akamaru didn't like her Kiba knew he never could. From his spot next to Kiba, Akamaru barked and wagged his tail to show that he improved. Kiba sighed, and brought the picture back in front of his face. "Looks like we've found our bride." Kiba said, while petting Akamaru's head. Kiba just hoped that this girl wouldn't be all clinging and hold him back from his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Point of No Return

Kiba stood at the alter, his hands balled into fists at his side. This was the last place on earth that he wanted to be. Although he had accepted his fate of marrying for his clan, and had the freedom of choosing his bride, he still felt to young to be settling down. It was becoming harder and harder for Kiba to keep his annoyance in check, and his future in laws weren't helping. They kept staring at him with judging eyes, and disgust was written all over their faces by the knowledge that Akamaru was standing next to him as his best man. It was pretty obvious that the Tanakas where no animal lovers. Kiba just hoped his bride didn't share all of her family's opinions. If she did she'd hate the Inuzuka's compound.

The first notes of the wedding march started and Kiba turned to stare down the aisle. This would be the first time that he'd see Megumi in person. She looked as scared as Kiba felt. For some reason that made him feel a little more at ease. He always thought that girls where obsessed with weddings, and planned theirs out the moment they leaned what a wedding is. Though it seemed like it was mostly girls like Ino that did such things. Kiba was glad to see that Megumi didn't look like the type.

Megumi quickly reached the alter, to soon for the young couples taste. Kiba took a deep breath of air and reached for Megumi's hand, turning them both to face the monk that would be seeing them wed. Her hand felt tiny and soft in his big rough one. It was obvious that this girl hadn't done much hard work in her life. Most cultured girls where like this.

The monk started the ceremony in a monotone voice, talking about staying together through every hardship. All Kiba could do was keep himself from nodding off. Hopefully this would all end soon.

From her spot next to him, Megumi, gripped the groom's hand like it was her lifeline, and in a way it was. Once the rings where exchanged there would be no going back. She would be stuck at the mercy of this man that she had never met before. The monk performing the ceremony was talking about that marriage is a partnership. Though Megumi knew that that partnership would be one sided. It would be Kiba's misfortune that would be shared. His unhappiness that would affect them both. He was the person that controlled everything now.

While the monk droned on and on Megumi stared down at her wedding dress. She was glad that her mother allowed her to have a say in it. She had selected a traditional western style wedding dress. The white skirts flowed around her legs like a ball grown. And there was some light delicate beading around her waist. It was much better that the mermaid styled dress that was covered from head to toe in beads and diamonds that her mother had selected. A dress that looked like it costs more than the entire wedding ceremony.

Lost in her own thoughts Megumi was surprised when Kiba suddenly grabbed her left hand and slid a ring on her ring finger. The ring was silver with a modest sized diamond, just right for Megumi. Though from some one on Megumi's family side a voice scoffed a whispered a tad to loudly, "Stingy."

Megumi bit her lip and choose to ignore that comment, it wasn't like she could do anything about it. Instead she took out the ring that had been selected for Kiba. It was a simply gold band. A ring that couldn't be considered feminine, and was also approved for shinobi, so it wouldn't be a hazard for Kiba when he was out on missions, it was a ring that much thought had been out into it. Once the ring exchange was finished the monk gave the okay for the thing that Megumi had been dreading since she had woke up this morning. In a swift movement, that only a shinobi could be capable of, Kiba swooped down and landed his lips upon hers. It would a lie to say that she wasn't shocked. Though Kiba didn't seem to have a problem with it. He had probably kissed many girls before.

And the wedding was over. Kiba's family was going wild. They where jumping up and down while applauding. Their dogs where barking in harmony with their owners. While Megumi's family where clapping in the way golfers do and where staying firmly in their seats, the contrast between the two families was almost laughable.

"Your stuff was brought over early", Kiba said. "You can unpack tomorrow." He finished while taking off his shoes. "I'm going to take a shower". Kiba left the room without even waiting for Megumi to respond.

Megumi sighed and plopped down on the bed. Tiredly she rubbed her feet; she had always hated wearing high heels. Something fuzzy jumped up on the bed, and lay down behind her. Megumi turned around to see the dog that Kiba had with hi at their wedding. "Hello their." She said softly. The dog merely stared at her. She did mind after all she was a stranger. "Can I pet you?" Megumi asked as she held out one of her hands for Akamaru to smell. Though Akamaru didn't even smell it, he just licked it. Megumi let out a small giggle. "While you're not shy." She told Akamaru, and reached to scratch his ears. Soon she was yawning quite a bit, and curling up around Akamaru. The dog happily licked her face, and Megumi didn't even have the energy to wipe off the drool. In ten seconds flat she was out like a light. Her face buried in Akamaru's fur.

Standing in the doorway, with wet hair, Kiba smiled. Akamaru usually didn't like strangers petting him, let alone cuddling up to him like his wife was doing. Akamaru must really like Megumi, and if Akamaru liked her then Kiba could learn to like her as well. Kiba guessed there was hope that their union wouldn't be a complete disaster. Stretching out his arms, Kiba walked over to the bed and lay down on the opposite side of Megumi with Akamaru in the middle. He was starting to feel better about this marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Black Out

Kiba and Megumi had been married for about a full week now. A week of awkward silence, and unsure actions, neither of them felt at home in their new house. Although they where living inside the Inuzuka clan's land the newlyweds had been give a decent two-story house to them selves. Since Kiba was the heir to the clan their house was smack dab in the middle of the clan's land. If someone took a picture of the inuzuka land from an airplane it would look like a large circle of houses with about two acres in between them. These houses belonged to the large families since they would need the most room with all their children and dogs. Then inside the circle was scattered with more house and dog kennels these being the lodging for retired shinobi and pups and old dogs. And then there are the two houses in the middle of the clan's land, both of them two stories. One of them belongs to the clan leader, Kobe's mother, and the second house belongs to the heir of the clan, Kiba. The idea behind the location of the clan leader's lodging was the thought that if the leader was centered in the middle of clan land then the leader could watch over the whole clan, with the heir right next door to assist and learn by the leaders side.

During this, rather long week Megumi and Kiba had formed a daily pattern. Megumi and Akamaru would wake up first and quietly make their way down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Akamaru started getting up in the morning with Megumi because she was happy to hand over whole pieces of food and not just scraps. Although Kiba always gave him more than enough food Kiba would never give Akamaru food from his plate. With Megumi Akamaru just had to tilt his head and stare at her, and just about all his bacon would become his.

Kiba would awaken next, and come stumbling into the kitchen to eat and slowly wake up. Neither Megumi nor Kiba said much in the morning. Both would wish the other a good morning in sheepish voices. Megumi might mention that they where out of milk and that she would go to the market to get some more. Kiba would tell her if he was going to be coming home late. But besides that mornings where mostly silent.

After her husband had gone off to complete whatever mission he was given Megumi would take care of whatever housework that needed to be done. A task that had always been boring when she had been cleaning her parents home, though one big difference from cleaning her parents' home and her own was that at her parents' home she was always working under the supervision of her mother. But now Megumi was alone. There was no one there to scold her if she missed a spot of dust. No one to tell her the proper way of doing laundry. For the first time in her life Megumi had complete privacy. She found herself dancing around when she was sweeping the hallways, singing while washing the dishes. All things that would be frowned upon by her family, and be considered a punishable offense by her father.

Though there was one more thing that Megumi could suddenly do now that she had discovered the wonders of privacy. She could read and do experiments, learn things that would usually be consider inappropriate for a woman. Luckily Kiba, being a jounin, had a got section of books, though he did use them. A lot of them had been gifts given when he had first become a genin. Most of them being bingo books, which Megumi avoided, but he also had books of mathematical formulas for different angles to throw kunai or any throwing weapon. Megumi spent hours pouring over this material, not because she wanted to learn how to accurately throw a weapon, but because math had always been a skill that she had wished to pursue but haven't been allowed to. So whenever Megumi knew that Kiba would be away from the house for long periods of time she would happily take down a few books and see what problems she could solve. And as long as she put the books back in their original spot Megumi figured that Kiba would never know.

However today, Sunday was going to be a bit different. Since they where in the middle of the spring they had been getting a lot of thunderstorms, and today was no exception from the rainy weather. Kiba and Akamaru left for work at the same time that they did every morning, complaining about how making every mission a muddy one. And once again Megumi was stuck in the house with little to do. Which is the best time to start a new book. As soon as Kiba and Akamaru had disappeared over a hill in the pouring rain Megumi raced into the living, where all the books could be located, and grabbed a book off the shelf that she had been staring at all week. The book was titled, Traps and how to build them. The book talked about what strength a rope had to able to with hold, and how long the rope had to be to create the trap. Not only was this book good for studying angles and tightness of the rope needed for the trap, it was also good for using the pictures as a cheat sheet while trying to rebuild one of the traps. Though having only household objects available for her use Megumi would have to be invented with what she could use to create a trap. She decided that fishing wire, which she found in one of the kitchen drawers, would be a good replacement for the rope that was required. The trap that Megumi had selected to try to make was a simple foot catch trap. The type that when someone steps into it, the rope wraps around their ankle and then pulls them upside down in the air.

It was right when she finished her trap when a bolt of light flashed near the house and knock out the power lines. A half of a second later the newlyweds' house was pitch black. "This isn't good", Megumi whispered to her self as she crawled across the hallway, and so she wouldn't set anything off, to the kitchen. If luck were with her it wouldn't be too hard to find candles and some matches. After opening about five drawers Megumi found the candles and matches in the top drawer right next to the sink. Quickly lighting one candle, Megumi glanced around the kitchen, sighing. What could she make for dinner now? She hoped Kiba wouldn't expect a warm meal tonight.

Suddenly there was a flicker of a shadow moving out of the corner of her eye. Megumi twirled around, holding her candle out in front of her. She could have sworn that that shadow was human shaped. "It's just your imagination", Megumi told her self. Though she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of nails scratching on the outside of the kitchen window. "It's just a branch being moved by the wind." Megumi told herself as she bit her lip to keep from herself from screaming. Quickly taking a frying pan from the wash wrack Megumi walked into the living room, keeping the candles, matches and her weapon of chose, the frying plan, close to herself. Sitting down on the floor next to the living room table. Megumi set the candles and matches on the table, but kept the frying pan in her lap. She kept wishing over and over again in her head that Kiba and Akamaru would return home soon. Before the beginning of this week she had never been alone before. There had always been someone with her to tell her what to do in time like black outs. And while Megumi had learned this passed week that she did enjoy doing things by herself sitting in the dark alone wasn't one of them.

About an hour passed before Megumi remembered that her trap was still set up in the front hall way by the sound of a male shouting, followed by a snap and a bunch of groans. With trembling knees Megumi shakily made her way to the hallway, the frying pan clutched tightly in her hands.

A large figure sat hunched over in front of an open door. It didn't take much for Megumi to deducted what had happened. The house being completely dark the intruder failed to notice the trap set up right at the entrance and stepped right into the trap. Though of course, sense the trap was made out of fishing wire it snapped because of the weight of the intruded, thus making the intruder land on his head. With that deduction out of the way, Megumi quickly raised the frying pan and swung, aiming for the intruder's head.

Megumi kept on swinging away with the frying pan failing to notice the panting of a dog from somewhere in a corner. And completely ignoring the yelling and complaints from the intruder. She didn't even realize how she was hitting until he shouted her name. "Megumi, Megumi, why are you hitting me? Stop it!" He yelled.

Megumi paused in mid swing and asked in a quivering voice, "Kiba?"

"Yes I'm Kiba! Who else would it be?" Kiba yelled at he in anger as he nursed a growing bump on his head.

Megumi quickly relit the candle sense it had gone out when she had started to attack with the frying pan. Then she held it out to see that I was indeed Kiba that had met the wrath of the frying pan, and to see Akamaru sitting in a corner of the hall way with his head tilted to the side, panting. For some reason he looked to be very amused by the situation in front of him. "I'm- I'm sorry", Megumi stuttered as she dropped the pan to examine the bruise that was forming on the side of Kiba's head. "I am so sorry! The power went out and I had never been alone in the dark before so I was started to get scared. And then I thought I saw a human shaped shadow moving on one of the walls and then I heard something scrapping against one of the Kitchen windows. I am so sorry!" Megumi rambled on as he fingers softly poke at Kiba's head. Kiba groaned in protest.

"Sorry", Megumi squeaked as she scrambled up onto her feet. Though before she could say anything Kiba interrupted her.

"Quite saying sorry", he grunted, though he didn't sound as angry as before. He also started to look like what his dog was feeling, amused.

"I'll get some ice for you", Megumi volunteered as she ran towards the kitchen, taking the candle with her.

About a half a hour later Kiba, Megumi, and Akamaru where all sitting on the floor in the living room with a fire blazing in the fireplace. Akamaru was lying in front of the fire on his back, letting his belly soak up all the heat. While Kiba had his back resting against the sofa with Megami sitting on his right, pressing a ice pack to the side of his head. Wincing, Kiba asked her. "So where did you learn to set traps like that? I didn't think that would be something girls like you would learn."

Megumi flinched when he said 'girls like you', but answered him right away. "Well you have a book on how to set traps so I copied one from the book because I got bored." Megumi gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry".

"Stop apologizing!" He growled as her as he took the ice pack from her and rough placed it on top of his head. "How did you make that trap indoors anyway? Usually it requires a tree to set up that trap."

"There's a hook screwed on the ceiling in the hall way for putting up decoration", Megumi stared to explain, staring guiltily at her feet. If her father ever found out about what she did he die of a heart attack. "So I took a clothes hanger to take the place of a tree branch and replaced the rope with fishing wire."

A small grin grew on Kiba's face, he looked almost proud. "Who knew my girl wouldn't be brainless", he said more to himself. Megumi choose to ignore this comment. She didn't think that he meant it as a insult.

That night the three of them ended up sleeping in the living room. With the fire slowly dying out. Sometime in the middle of the night Kiba and Megumi ended curled up next to each other. Kiba's back was still against the sofa. Megumi had ended up on his other side, laying safely under one of his protective arms that were wrapped around her waist. Akamaru lay on the other side of Megumi, acting as a living blanket almost. Together the three of them painted the picture of one unordinary blissful family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A New Day

The morning after the frying pan incident the couple wakes to find them selves in a very intimate and comfortable position. Kiba wakes first to an eye full of Megumi sleeping peacefully with her hair in disarray. A light blush colors his cheeks, but at the sound of a soft yip from Akamaru Kiba changes his line of sight as he turns his eyes from his wife to his companion. Why should he be embarrassed about thinking, and feeling certain things about Megumi? She is his wife. As her husband he has the right to think those thoughts. At least that is what's running through his mind as he stares at his dog. Who had probably woken up hours before he did. Akamaru is wagging his tail and has his ears perked in Kiba's direction. Willing his shinobi partner with his eyes to get up and feed him. But before Kiba responds he is distracted by a small groan. He looks down at his young wife to see that her eyeballs are flickering under her eyelids, and that the little groans are coming from her. Kiba had never heard her make a sound like that before. He had never heard her make any sound that wasn't necessary. To do so would probably be un-lady like. Kiba smiles to himself. He has probably never heard her groan in her sleep before because she usually goes to bed after him, and gets up before him.

Megumi opens her eyes that morning to see both dog and master peering down at her. With a startled gasp Megumi springs up, forcing. Kiba and Akamaru to withdraw quickly or risk a bump to the head. In Kiba's case it would be another bump to the head, considering that the frying pan had given him a pretty good one last night.

Megumi's eyes dart from Kiba's eyes to random places in their living room as last night events come flying back to her. "Oh!" She exclaims as her hands go flying up to her mouth. After locking eyes with him she softly said "I'm sorry", as her face turns a deep red.

Kiba lets out a small growl and tosses his head back. Thinking that he is angry with her Megumi bows her head and decides to resign her self to any punishment that he sees fit. "Quite apologizing", Kiba begins. "It's not like you planned to attack me last night". He climbs up to his feet, with Akamaru following his example.

With her head down Megumi meekly asks, "You mean, I'm not in trouble?"

From his spot Kiba stares down at her with a deep look in his eyes. In a way Megumi kind of reminds him of Hinata. The only differences that he can see between the two is that Hinata is a shinobi and has been exposed to some of the awful things in the world while Megumi has spent all of her life practically living in a box. The other difference is that Megumi seems to have no probably talking, while it takes Hinata a few tries to get a complete sentence out. 'Maybe I should introduce them?' He thought to himself before he said, "Megumi, if you were in trouble don't you think that I would have done something last night?"

It's a rhetorical question but Megumi answers with a, "oh", and she picks up her head to look at him again.

Kiba lets out partially annoyed sigh when he can see the tell tale sign of tears beginning to form in the eyes in of his young wife. 'Why are women so difficult?' He asks himself. Reaching down he grasps both of Megumi's hands and pulls her to her feet. "Come on. Lets go find something to eat", he said.

Nodding her head Megumi regains her self and said, "If the power is back on I can make eggs, pancakes, or maybe French toast. What do you want?" She pauses in the doorway of the kitchen to look at him questioningly, waiting for an answer.

Kiba shakes his head with a small twitch in his lips. One positive thing that he can say about old fashion girls is that they can cook like professional chefs. "I can get my own breakfast". He said, realizing that it would probably be a while before he could get Megumi completely out of that box that she's been raised in. He had to get her out of it, other wise her domestic beliefs and mannerisms would drive him insane by the time he hit middle age. Though eventually she would probably be just as independent and loud as his mother and sister. All Inuzuka women are. At that thought Kiba shudders, and thinks, 'hopefully she'll never be as loud as mom and sis'.

"But", Megumi starts. Prepared to tell him the same lecture that her parents often told her about how it is the wife's duty to serve the husband in all domestic areas.

But Kiba stops her by giving her a light shove in the direction of one of the kitchen chairs next to the Kitchen table. "Go sit".

Dumbstruck, Megumi obeys, but she obeys with her mouth hanging open. "Besides", Kiba said from across the room with a genuine smile on his face. "This way you can't sneak Akamaru any more bacon".

Both Akamaru and Megumi have the decency to look guilty.

For breakfast Kiba prepares two bowls of cereal, and one bowl of dog kibble. He gives Akamaru his food before, carrying the other two bowls over to the table. He plops one bowl in front of Megumi the same way that he would when feeding a dog, before sitting down at the table. When he hears Megumi's quiet thank you he grunts in response before scarfing down his meal.

Feeling a bit put out Megumi slowly begins her own meal with a lot more care, and decorum than her husband. Kiba is very different from what her mother said her husband would be like. He wasn't demanding, controlling, nor had he belittled her so far. Megumi had been taught from birth that all men want a wife who is eager to serve them in any way. But whenever she tried to dote on Kiba he waved her away. Is that a shinobi thing? Or is that just Kiba? Megumi doesn't know, but it contradicts everything that she had been taught. And she isn't quite sure if it is okay for her to like that.

Just as Kiba takes the last spoonful of his breakfast the kitchen lights flicker on. "Power's back", He said with a mouth full of food.

Megumi smiles at him. Maybe married life won't be as bad as she had imagined it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

In laws

On one lazy, late Sunday afternoon Kiba lays sprawled out on the living room floor besides a napping Akamaru as he watches Megumi run around the house, acting like a chicken that just got its head cut off. He scratches the top of his head as he thinks, 'perhaps I should have told her earlier that mom and sis were coming for diner?' Kiba had told her after lunch that his family is visiting, because that's when he remembered. And since then Megumi has been doing house chores like if she doesn't the world will come to an end. From the looks of how rushed Megumi is acting Kiba figures that he probably should have told her this sometime last week, but truth be told he didn't know his mother and sister where coming over until they told him they were yesterday. Though he had to admit that when his wife gets all flustered she's kind of cute.

Kiba snaps back to attention when a loud smash echoes from the hallway. Akamaru wakes up with a start due to the sudden noise as Kiba climbs to his feet. "Megumi", he called out as he hesitantly approaches the hallway, for he still has a small bump left over from the frying pan incident.

"I'm sorry!" She cries out before he even turns the corner.

Kiba sighs, annoyed because of her constant apologizes. 'That's the first thing I'll break her of', he thinks as he turns left once in the hallway. Only to see Megumi next to a small decorative hall table, hunched over a pile shards. It doesn't take long for Kiba to figure out what happened. That table used to hold a very ugly and posh looking vase, both of which were part of Megumi's dowry. All of Megumi's dowry, which was a surprisingly large amount of useless junk in Kiba's eyes, had been dropped off and set up in their house before they even got back from their wedding. Megumi most have been dusting, and due to her rushing she bumped into the table and caused the vase to fall and crash.

Coming to investigate, Akamaru walks into the scene and takes his customary spot next to Kiba. He tilts his head to the right, panting as he takes in the object of Kiba's focus. "Good riddance, that thing was ugly", Kiba said in good humor as he reaches down and scratches Akamaru behind his right ear. "Want to break that table too? I'll help", he said with a toothy grin.

"Kiba!" Megumi scolds, forgetting herself as she reaches forward to start cleaning up the destroyed vase. This is the last thing that she needs. Preparing the house in time for the unexpected visit of her in laws is proving to be challenge enough and now this. Megumi's mother always told her that besides her husband's opinion her mother in law's opinion would be the most important. Because it is her household that Megumi married into and therefore her domestic rules that must be followed. 'And I don't even know what her domestic rules are', Megumi panics to herself as she picks up the first shard. But she quickly lets it go when she feels a sharp sting on her palm. She doesn't cry out, though she does visibly wince. Looking at the palm of her hand Megumi sees a thin line of blood.

A little bit amused Kiba tells Akamaru to, "stay", so that he won't cut his paws on the shards before taking five steps to his wife. He kneels down, but stays balanced on his feet as he grabs Megumi's cut hand. "That's nothing", he said as he stands up, pulling Megumi up with him. "I'll clean this up", he said gesturing to the shards. "Besides mom and sis should be here pretty soon".

As soon as he said that Megumi wenches her hand from his, and exclaims, "I haven't even started dinner yet!" Before she takes off for the kitchen with Akamaru at her heels, hoping for scraps.

Kiba shakes his head, thinking, 'women'.

A while later

Megumi sits next to Kiba and across from Hanna, her sister in law, and diagonally from Tsume, her mother in law, at the dinner table with her chopsticks hovering over her rice bowl. 'I don't think my mother had Kiba's mother in mind when she educated me about mother in laws', she thought as she watches Tsume yell, with food still in her mouth, at Kiba for chewing with his mouth open.

"Chewing with your mouth open isn't nearly as bad as talk with a mouth full!" Kiba yells right back. Somewhere in the background Akamaru barks in agreement. Though tonight Akamaru isn't the only canine present, both Tsume and Hana have also brought their dogs, Kuromaru and the three Haimaru brothers.

Megumi flinches inwardly. 'How can he talk back to his parent like that?' She asked herself. If she had ever dared talk to her mother or father like that they would have killed her.

Megumi jumps as she is pulled out of her thoughts when Tsume suddenly stands up and slams her chopsticks down on the recently polished table. "Watch your mouth runt!" Tsume growls and her own dog, Kuromaru barks to back her up.

Kiba also stands up abruptly, causing his chair to scrape loudly against the wooden floor. "Why don't you watch yours!" He yelled before he too starts growling. Soon mother and son are leaning close together across the table, growling in each other's faces, with their food forgotten.

Looking back and forth between Kiba and Tsume Megumi thinks, 'Is this normal? Do I need to do anything? Do I need to pick a side? Whose side do I pick?' Megumi nervously keeps eating as a vein in Hanna's forehead starts to throb.

After another minute of Inuzuka family growling Hanna calls out, "You're both equally disgusting. Now shut up and eat!" The three Haimaru brothers howl their support.

At once mother's and son's attention turns toward the first born of their family. "Don't talk to me like that Hanna!" Tsume yelled at the same time as Kiba yelled, "Sis!"

When Hanna doesn't react to them any further to them Tsume and Kiba look at each other with one last snarl off the upper lip before plopping back down in their chairs. Kiba grabs his chopsticks before scooping up a bunch of rice and shoving it all in his mouth. He then makes a point to smack his lips just to get under his mother's skin. Tsume glares at him before an evil glint grows in her dark eyes. She turns her sight to Megumi, and instantly Megumi sits up straighter. "This is some good eatin' Megumi. Now I know why Kiba's gotten so fat". Tsume said.

Megumi suddenly jumps sideways as Kiba pounds his left fist on the table. "I haven't gotten fat!" He yelled, spewing out a little bit of rice on the table.

Tsume throws back her head and laughs loudly at her son's overreaction, while Kiba simply seethes at her. All Hanna does is sighs, but she otherwise decides to ignore her family's existence. And Megumi, poor Megumi, is trying to figure out if she should clean up the spat out rice or disregard it for the sake of not embarrassing her husband. Though she is starting to wonder if Kiba is the type of man who doesn't get embarrassed.

After Diner

"Thanks for the meal Megumi", Tsume said as she, Hanna and their dogs stand in front of the front door on their way out.

"Oh", Megumi starts, having not expected a compliment. "Thank you for coming Tsu-"

Though she is cut off by Tsume when Tsume adds, "Call me mom. Finally I have a well-mannered kid. Kiba always talks back and Hanna doesn't respect me at all".

"Mom!" Kiba yells as Hanna just simply shakes her head

But Tsume just grins at her daughter in law as her first born opens the door. "We'll be off then", Hanna said as she lets their dogs out first.

Tsume waves as she walks out the door next. "We have to do this again sometime", she calls behind her.

Megumi nods as Kiba answers, "yeah mom". And the first visit from the in laws ends with a nod from Hanna and the young Inuzuka's couple's front door closes.

After a few seconds of staring at the door Megumi turns to Kiba and asked a bit sheepishly, "Kiba was that a normal dinner?"

Kiba looks down at her, blinks a couple of times before grinning and said, "Yeah pretty much". Akamaru, being the only dog that stayed barks to back up his master's answer as Kiba starts to turn away from the door. Though he pauses when he's shoulder to shoulder with Megumi and places one of his large hands on top of her head. He ruffles her soft black hair before he said, "Come on. I'll help you clean up".


End file.
